


It's Not Complicated

by Rose_Davis1980



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fun, HP: EWE, Light-Hearted, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-01 23:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6540562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Davis1980/pseuds/Rose_Davis1980
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to 'WHAT THE HELL!'. If you thought that story was complicated, wait until you read this one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not Complicated

**Author's Note:**

> I hadn't intended on making a sequel, but this popped in my head. I put pen to paper and now we have a story that I hope you all will enjoy.

Puzzles, who doesn’t like a good complicated puzzle to get the mind pumping and the creative juices flowing. Well I can tell you two people who wished that puzzles weren’t so complicated. One being Ronald Weasley and the other is Draco Malfoy. Ever since the birth of their sons it has been nothing, but complicated.

**Complication #1 What shall they be called?**

To Hermione this was simple. Her musing while she was carrying them was what to name her sons depending on who had fathered them. If it turned out that Ron was the father, she would name them Hugo and Gideon. If Draco was the father, she would name them Scorpius and Orion. She had no problem honoring any family tradition. Now there shouldn’t have been any argument but, there was for some odd and strange reason.

“It’s one thing that my son is related to a Weasley, but dies his name have to sound so. . .. **common**.” Draco drawled.

“Why should my son have to be related to someone who’s was named after a planet or something?” Ron spat with venom.

“Why does it matter. These were the names we agreed upon. Come on guys it’s not that complicated. My sons’ names will be Hugo Gideon Weasley and Scorpius Orion Malfoy. End of story.” And that was that.

**Complication #2 Bestowing Gifts**

When it came to bestowing gifts upon their children, neither father was allowed to outdo the other.

“I shall not deprive my son of the finer things just because the Weasel can’t afford it.”

“It’s not fair to Hugo if you buy Scorpius a gold plated mobile and he has a plastic one.”

“Ok then, I will buy them both a gold plated mobile.”

“No, Ron will never go for that.”

“You are being unreasonable.”

“You are making this complicated and it’s not.” A frustrated sigh left Draco’s mouth as he exited out of the nursery.

**Complication #3 Who gets to be the full time dad?**

They both asked. They both had good reasons. “Hermione you know we are meant to be together. The thing you and the ferret had couldn’t have been serious. You know I am the better choice to help you raise them.” Was Ron’s argument.

“I can provide a more than comfortable life for you and the boys. This way you don’t have to set limits on what we buy for them because I will provide it for the both of them. Beside, we are better paired than you and that red head baboon.”

A lot of decisions had to be made. How would this family work? Two babies with two fathers. One comes from humble beginnings, but he is in no means a pauper now. Still he did not have the vast amounts as the other. Both were not the same boys they were in school. No more was Ron brash and childish or was Draco the spoiled bully. Although when put in the same room with each other they did revert back to their old ways. Oh no, this is not complicated at all.

**Complication #4 Meeting the grandparents**

One set loved both boys just because they belonged to Hermione. The other set was indifferent towards both babies because one had red hair and because Hermione was the mother. This caused an immediate halt to visits until they could treat both boys the same. Seriously, it’s not complicated at all. In the end, a decision had to be made about the children and who would take the hand of the lovely Ms. Granger. When the boys turned two it became obvious that a decision must be made. So once again Hermione gathered them together and made an announcement of great importance.

“I have made my decision on who I will marry.” They both looked at each other with baited breath waiting for her to tell them. “It has taken some time, but I have to do what is best for my boys and for me for that matter. Draco when we started our dance together, I was on the rebound, and drunk in a bar. You were between lovers and drunk in a bar. We swore that we wouldn’t do it again, but we did it many times for three years. Ron you were my first. I wanted you to be my last, but you just couldn’t stay away from Lavender, then after Lavender it was Pansy, now it’s Padma. You haven’t proven that you could love me and me only.”

“Oh and this blonde haired freak has?”

“As a matter of fact yes, he has. I have been watching the two of you throughout this whole ordeal and Draco, as crazy as it may sound wants this more than you. You want it out of obligation, he wants it for love.”

“See Weasel it’s not complicated.”

“Draco, enough with the Weasel joke. My son is a Weasley so I can’t have you calling his father that.”

“Hermione, if this is what you want, then I will have to concede, but don’t come running to me later if he decides it’s too much.”

“Don’t worry, I won’t, because I am not a fool. I know good stock when I see it.”

See I told you, it’s really not that complicated.


End file.
